Be good, won't you, Alfred?
by fujikawaii10346
Summary: Two short drabbles revolving around the Revolution. From the time leading up to it, to its aftermath. Rated K  for language. Fem!USxFem!UK if you choose to look at it that way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Not-So-Great Britain,<em>

_I'm leaving you, so please don't try to fight back. You and your rules suck. I'm also changing my name. Goodbye._

_Sincerely, The Thirteen Colonies (aka. The [Now] United States of America)_

Alfred had begun his rebellious streak a few years before declaring his independence. They weren't really that big anyways; just a rude remark here, and a dirty look there... England didn't pay much attention to it, thinking it was just a part of growing up. He came and went every few years, checking up on the boy, teaching him, influencing him, but not quite raising him.

Then, once time, Arthur left and didn't visit for a long while... At least a few years. But to the little colony, it seemed like forever.

In that time, he grew and grew. By the time Arthur came back, he looked about twenty-some years in human time, and it was about that time that he decided that he was too old to be England's little brother anymore.

As it was stated before, the actions were small, and seemed fairly norman for the most part. But when it came for England's inevitable departure, Alfred stayed stoic, not saying a word to the other man even as he walked down the dock to the boat waiting to go back to their homeland.

"Be good, won't you, Alfred?"

A mumbled, "Mhm, sure," was the only answer he got as he started his journey back home. Neither one knew what was to come next.

XxUSUKxX

America, or better known as 'Alfred' stayed up at night, along with a group of men called the 'Sons of Liberty,' planning their separation from England. At first he thought that it was just a phase and that the men would get over it eventually... But they didn't. They told him about how they had no representative in the government and about all of the unfair taxes about tea and whatnot. Later on, after lots of planning, persuading, and a few missteps on Arthur's behalf, Alfred was all in.

He knew he wanted to get away from England, and he knew it had to be soon.

XxUSUKxX

April 18th, 1775

This was the day. The Sons had asked him to do it and of course, he said yes. He always said yes when it came to them. He knew that rebellion could cost him his life, but he didn't care. At the time, all he wanted was to get away... To break free.

There was a crowd of people was there; Tories and Patriots alike. America stood at the back of the crowd, watching the people's moves. Then...

_Bang._

The thing that changed _everything_. The people were in an uproar, unsure about who fired, but it started a chain reaction. Suddenly, more and more shots were sent form both sides, ending in an all out battle.

Alfred looked back at his handiwork before taking off in the opposite direction at top speed, trying to escape what had happened.

Once he got back to his home in the country, all was calm again. He sat down on a large plush chair and regained his breath. Once that was back, he bounded up the stairs to his study, taking out a piece of parchment, a quill and the accompanying ink. He sat there for a minute, organizing his scattered thoughts into a comprehensible piece of writing. He quickly jotted it down and got a seal and envelope ready as the ink dried on the paper.

Once said ink was dried, he folded the letter up and slipped it into the envelope, sealing it with a wax replica of his new icon; An eagle and the accompanying details.

XxUSUKxX

* * *

><p>I-It wasn't supposed to end like this!<p>

Arrgh, this sucks... No real historical accuracy here... Seriously, with Hetalia, whenever you write something that's completely non-historical is the /only/ time you can get away with not doing research... But even a non-story like this needs research– which I didn't do. R&R, C&C, you know the drill. Thanks for readin'!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

><p>"T-They've gone, Alice. They're not a part of us anymore."<p>

Alice Kirkland hiked up the skirts of her nurse's uniform and knelt down, dabbing at her brother's cheek; hoping to wipe away a bit of the dirt and grime that had built up over the past few days while he had been in battle. Surprisingly, neither the tears, nor the rain helped with washing it away. "Shush, Brother. I know," she whispered. She knew what he'd really meant: 'Alfred is gone. He isn't part of me anymore.' "Don't worry yourself, Brother. Keep moving forward. We both lost someone important to us— but now isn't the time to grow weak." She spoke with a soft voice, but Arthur knew better than to disagree. His sister knew better than anyone else what she was talking about when it came to that matter.

"Alice... Are you doing okay?" Arthur asked, cautious.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Two pairs of emerald green orbs clashed with one another. "Yes /baby/ brother— I am."

At that point, Arthur knew not to push further. Alice only referred to him as her younger brother when she was at her breaking point. But that was all he needed to know, since despite his sister's claims at being okay, her tone spoke volumes. She was clearly upset— both at him, and at Alfred.

...

"You ASSHOLE!" Amelia Jones pounded at her slightly older brother's chest as more tears leaked from her eyes. "I HATE YOU!"

Alfred just stood there and closed his eyes. He just let his sister take all of her remaining frustrations out on him. It /was/ partly his fault...

"You just had to go and start a war. Really? Alice and I were doing perfectly fine! But you and Arthur— UGH! Couldn't you just talk it out or something? You didn't have to go and ruin my WHOLE LIFE!"

But at that, his eyes snapped open. Grabbing her wrists, he held her still. "Listen here Amelia. Would you rather live in their shadow forever, or do you want to start out own nation? Free from British rule, or anyone else, for that matter!"

Amelia glared at him. She couldn't deny that she wanted the same thing... "No, I don't want to live in their shadow. But a /war/?" she looked at him with an expression that looked disapproving, but also had a tinge of something else... Betrayal? Alfred felt like she was the one looking down on him, despite being much taller. "I thought you were my big brother." And with that, she pulled her wrists away and walked away.

* * *

><p>...So. Yeah... This is what happens when I write things on my iPod late at night on a whim. This is based on a picture... If you gimme your email, I can find it and send it to you! =D This 'story' will be marked as complete, but... I might post a few other chapters based around the Revolution. No guarantees.<p>

Okay! Hero and Wizard may or may not me updated on time... Hopefully it will. Thanks for reading, and please, please R&R or C&C. =D


End file.
